determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dtale!Disbelief!Chara
In this AU, Sans fights you in Snowdin, but it doesn't turn out like normal... Story Sans fights you in Snowdin, but instead of him Dying to Save Papyrus, Papyrus takes The Hit for Sans, and Sans is filled with Grief again. He cries over his brother's dust, saying this is what he did to try and Prevent Papyrus' Death. Then, while Sans is crying, you Strike again. Sans dies, and since you've stolen their DT, they Can't Return. Chara was Watching this, and she isn't Happy. You arrive in Judgement hall, and see Chara. Her Cheeks are Redder than usual from Crying. She tells you Sans was right about you, and she Summons a Knife to her hand. Phase 1 1 Knife, and She isn't Happy. Unlike normal Disbelief, She won't let you spare Her. Not even in any other Phase. She has lost all hope in you. She wants you Dead. Appearance She wears Sans' Pink Shirt, under her Red Jacket. She holds a Knife in her Left Hand, And her Eyes Glow Pink. Personality She hates you. She has no hope for you to change. Not after all the Pain you Caused to her and her friends. Powers She can Summon Knives and White Chaos Blasters (Asriel Dreemurr's Guns from Undertale: True Pacifist Route) Weaknesses She can't Keep Blocking, and With each hit, she gets weaker while you get more Determined to win. Stats 1LV, 99HP, 10ATK, 3DEF. Relationships No one Alive. Phase 2 2 Knives, Hurt slighty, Really wants to kill you. Appearance She wears Sans' Pink Shirt under her Red Jacket. She holds 2 Knives now, and Her eyes are red. She has a small Cut on her Torso. Personality She doesn't just hate you anymore. She LOVES to hate you. Powers Stronger knives, White Chaos Blasters, and Can change your SOUL colour to Blue (Integrity, Has Gravity). Weaknesses She has never had the most Energy, and Will tire herself out eventually. Stats 1LV, 92HP, 30ATK, 1DEF. Relationships No One Alive Phase 3 No Knives, 1 Skeleton. It's ON! Appearance She still wears the Pink Shirt under her Jacket, and now Sans fights beside her. He's not happy either. Personality Chara Happy that Sans is back, Annoyed that you aren't Dead yet. Sans Glad to be Back, Wants to help Chara. Powers Chara Knives (Stronger), Chaos Blasters, SOUL Change. Sans All his Original Powers, but weaker. Weaknesses Sans isn't Really Back. Stats Chara 1LV, 92HP, 30ATK, 5DEF. Sans 1LV, 0HP, 1ATK, 0DEF. Relationships Sans Her Boyfriend, who isn't happy. Phase 4 No Knives, No Skeleton, Depression Nap Imminent. Appearance Same Outfit, no Sans. Personality After Realisation struck, she was mad, but she was too tired to continue. Now she has weakened and wants to nap. Powers All the Same, but no more SOUL Change. Weaknesses REALLY Tired. She'll be asleep soon. Stats 1LV, 92HP, 1ATK, 1DEF, 0.1NRG (Energy). Relationships No one alive. Phase 5 Almost Dead, But Can't let you win. Appearance Same Outfit, but a Bigger Cut on her Torso. Sans and Papyrus are beside her. Personality All 3 Hate You. Papyrus has the Same Personality as Phase 5 Disbelief Dtale Papyrus, and Sans, As Usual, Wants to kill you. Powers All 3 have their same Powers, and Chara can now throw your SOUL around, So can Sans. Weaknesses None, except that she Won't dodge and neither will Sans or Papyrus. Stats Chara 1LV, 50HP, 50ATK, 10DEF. Sans 1LV, 1HP, 7ATK, 1DEF. Papyrus 1LV, 30HP, 50ATK, 10DEF. Relationships Sans Her Lover. Not happy, But alive again. Papyrus The Brother to her Lover. Not happy, But alive again.